Fairy Tail - University - Campus Crush Crisis
by xXxXFairyTailGirlXxXx
Summary: Natsu is a 21 year old student attending Fairy Tail University. A year after his heart was rejected by his childhood friend he believed he would never love again, until he met 20 year old sassy and confident Lucy Heartfilia a girl with a dark past yet a bright future, could she have the key to unlock his feelings of love?
1. 1 - Bless You

**Fairy Tail University**

 **Hello again, thank you for reading this I never know if anyone actually reads these so I never know what to say but this story is set when Lucy is 20 years old and Natsu is 21, everyone in Lucy's class will be the same age as her and vice versa with Natsu :)**

"Achoo! Ugh better not be getting a cold" Natsu mumbled whilst typing away on his laptop, he was sat in a cafe called Magic Mocha. It had a warm cozy vibe to it which Natsu found strangely comfortable especially during winter. Even though Natsu didn't really feel the cold he enjoyed the experience that came with the Winter season even if it was only the beginning of December it felt festive.

"Achoo" Natsu sneezed again this time someone responded "Bless you" a sweet yet subtle voice said. Natsu's eyes followed the voice to gaze upon a beautiful long blonde haired girl in a light blue thick wool coat with a plait pattern going down the middle. She had dark blue jeans on with black thigh high boots and a light pink scarf on.

Natsu's face almost turned the same colour as his salmon pink hair, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Her long golden hair flowing down her back reaching down to her thighs. Her pale, fair skin had an angelic glow to it which complemented her two large round chocolate brown eyes which sparkled in the light. Her voice was as soft and smooth as silky chocolate and Natsu had a craving. A sweet tooth.

"T-thanks!" He stuttered in awe of her, "Your welcome" She smiled sweetly. The golden goddess walked towards the counter and began talking to a barista. Natsu closed his laptop lid and placed it in his bag which he swung over his shoulder he then proceeded to walk behind the blonde haired girl and tap her on the shoulder.

 **So this is my new story thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it I'm planning on having my two stories run simultaneously and I am planning on doing a Christmas special for this story. This is a Nalu story so please keep in mind that is how the story will turn out. Thank you for reading please leave me a review and thank you for all the support I've been receiving **

**from my other story.**


	2. 2 - My names Natsu Dragneel

**Fairy Tail University**

Natsu began to sweat as the girl turned around and looked at him waiting for him to speak. "H-hey my names Natsu Dragneel what's yours?" He said nervously, She frowned and then responded "Sorry but I don't give my name to strangers". "Aw come on" He begged and put on a sad face, "No"

She walked up to the counter and took her cup she then walked to a table and took a seat. Natsu followed her and took the seat opposite to her. "So Stacey tell me about yourself" He then placed his head on his hand and listened to her. "My names not Stacey". "Okay you look like a Sarah", she shook her head "Debbie", "Nope". "How about Lilly?", "Why do you want my name I already said no" she said, sounding rather frustrated. "Listen Chloe, I want to get to know you cause ya seem like a nice person". She sighed heavily then picked her coffee, "Look it's been nice talking to you but I have to go I have a class".

As she approached the door she turned around to see Natsu looking rather sad with his head hung down. She quickly took a bit of paper from her bag wrote something down scrunched it into a ball and threw it at him. He flinched in shock and looked up to see her giggling when he opened the paper ball it had a name and number written in neat slanted handwriting. His smile grew wide as he repeated the name over in his head.

'Lucy' He could definitely get used to hearing that often.

 **Chapter 2 is out! I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long it only lets me write so much it's really bloody annoying. This chapter was based of a story I heard from a friend where a boy kept calling her different names until she gave him her name or he guessed it and it made me laugh so I thought it would suit Natsu. Thank you for reading and please leave a review**


	3. 3 - Friend Date

**Fairy Tail University**

Natsu stared at his phone, what should he say to her? Should he call her? Calm yourself Dragneel!

 **Natsu: Hey this is Natsu from yesterday, It was great to meet ya hope we could see eachother again soon?**

He stared at the text he sent, he thought it was pretty good not to desperate yet inviting.

 **Lucy: Hi, before we agree to meet again may I ask you some questions?**

 **Natsu: Ask away Luce :)**

 **Lucy: Tell me about yourself like your age, Do you go to University if so which one that kinda stuff.**

 **Natsu: Okay I'm 21, Ive been going to Fairy Tail University for 2 years and I share a dorm room with an ice princess called Gray Fullbuster how about you?**

 **Lucy: I'm 20 years old, This is my first year of attending Fairy Tail University and I share a dorm room with Levy Mccgarden.**

 **Natsu: I know Levy she's one of my friends from school! Small world huh? Haha**

 **Lucy: I guess it is**

Lucy was sat on her bed whilst texting Natsu she was waiting for Levy to get back from her date with Gajeel however Natsu began texting her. She must've lost track of time as an hour and a half had past and she was still talking to Natsu!

 **Natsu: So meet at the cafe in Uni at 10 tomorrow?**

 **Lucy: Sure sounds like a plan, Also Natsu thank you for talking to me most men I speak to rush into talking about relationships and how much they thought I was perfect for them. I hope we can become good friends.**

Natsu felt honoured that she wanted to become friends however he wouldn't lie that he definitely took a liking to Lucy in a more than friend way, But if she wanted to be friends then it was a start he would show her that he was worth being more than friends!

 **Natsu: Me too Luce! See you tomorrow have sweet dreams x**

 **Lucy: You too x**

'Luce' it had a nice ring to it.

 **The next day**

Natsu had woken up a whole hour before his alarm went off and on a Sunday! He was ashamed of himself but also very excited about his friend date with Lucy! He sprung out of bed and decided to start getting ready then and there.

He opted for a pair of black jeans with a white vest top and leather jacket. His hair was in its normal spiky look and he made sure that he wore extra deodorant even if it was winter.

 **Lucy**

Lucy was staring at her outfit in the mirror, was this enough she didn't want to under dress but she didn't want to

Over dress. Calm down Lucy this isn't a date your going out with a friend!

She glanced at her phone and noticed that it was 9:45, Time to move.

"Hey Lucy where are you going?" Levy emerged from her room rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I'm going out to meet someone you apparently know, Natsu?"

"No way you and Natsu! Wow Lu-Chan I didn't realise you even knew him let alone were going out!" She shrieked, she was sooo telling Erza and the others.

"Levy I only met him yesterday" Lucy sighed

"No you didn't I've introduced you to him before when we've all gone out. Neither of you were paying attention were you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "That or he got to drunk to remember" she giggled.

"I guess I remember him slightly, nevermind I have to go I'll see you later!" Lucy said running out the door.

 **10AM - University Cafe**

Natsu sat at a table with his head laying on the varnished wood. He was bored, he arrived early in hopes to see Lucy and start their friend date early. But she wasn't there so he was left waiting and waiting and waiting and-

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" Lucy approached looking rather flushed it was clear she had been running.

But Natsu was focused on her outfit.

She was wearing a skin fit pink long sleeved top, a short black mini skirt over black tights with black heeled boots and a light beige thin jacket/Coat. Her long golden hair was flowing in curls that seemed to go on forever but ended at her nice rounded bum. Her outfit complimented her curvaceous figure very well.

"It's alright Luce I wasn't waiting long plus your on time I'm the one who was early!" He smiled happily as he stood up.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as he put his jacket on.

"How about breakfast?" She said happy that he wasn't annoyed at her keeping him waiting

"Sounds good to me I'm starving, I know a place I think you'll like. Do you know Mira?" He said as they began walking. "Yes I do she was the one who showed me around" Lucy struggled to keep up with Natsu, He had a larger stride to her plus she was in heels. "Her family own this place, Mira is a waitress and bartender, along with her sister and brother a couple of the girls you may know work there as well. "I know Juvia works there because Mira asked me to work there as well, I start on Tuesday as a waitress." Lucy began talking about what kind of stuff she would be doing as a waitress but Natsu's mind wondered to the uniform she would be wearing, he would definitely go eat there more now!


	4. UPDATE - Where am i?

**UPDATE**

Hey guys sorry I've not been updating my stories recently.

I just moved house and started having even more responsibilities (fun )

However I also just got Wattpad! (Yay)

I started 2 new stories called:

• Fireflies

And

•Behind those eyes

My username is xSkyrimgirlx

Please check out my account, Thank you and I appreciate your patience 3


End file.
